Some conventional image-recording devices include a paper cassette accommodating a plurality of cut sheets of paper or the like in a stacked state, the conveying path along which the sheets are conveyed from the paper cassette one sheet at a time, and an image-recording unit disposed along the conveying path for sequentially recording images on the sheets. In recent years, these image-recording devices have been provided with a pair of registration rollers disposed on the conveying path upstream of the image-recording unit in the paper-conveying direction for setting an image-recording start position a predetermined distance (length) from the leading edge of the paper and for preventing skewing in the paper (hereinafter referred to as registering the paper).